


.:Waltz for the Moon:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Narti, F/F, F/M, M/M, Matt Holt/Lotor - Freeform, Mattor, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Texting, chat fic, guess who is mattor trash now???, she texts using a speech to text program, untagged background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: SharpShooter- What is it boo? I'll fite them!Lion Godess- Well a few days ago Coran was telling me this thing about my cousin...suffering™- The weird one? From your mom's side?Lion Godess- Yeah him and I ignored him guess who I got a text from this morning?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prince Lotor/cool new bro- Lotor  
> Space Azula/axe- Acxa  
> FITE ME IRL-Zethrid  
> Nya Nya :3/ship it like fedex- Ezor  
> cool as a Kova- Narti  
> heaven sent- Matt  
> Lion Godess- Allura  
> gorgeous man- Coran  
> suffering™- Shiro  
> SharpShooter/*wonk winks*- Lance  
> Sharp Work Samurai ;)- Keith  
> pidgey- Pidge

It was too cold, too late to be outside waiting for the bus but there was nothing else the purple clad male could do. Once it arrived he paid for his ticket then sat at the very back. Heart racing he pulled out his phone and hoped at least one of friends were still awake.

_sistas and the mista_

**Prince Lotor to Nya Nya :3, FITE ME IRL, cool as a Kova, and Space Azula**

**Prince Lotor** \- So I'm on the bus.  
**Space Azula** \- You really don't have to do this!!! We told you we will fight them for you!!!  
**FITE ME IRL** \- I'M ALWAYS READY TO F I G H T!!!  
**Nya Nya :3** \- awwwe its gonna be soooooooo boring around here without you!!! '''''3':  
**Prince Lotor** \- No, I have to do this.  
**Space Azula** \- Did you at least tell your cousin yet?  
**Prince Lotor** \- No.  
**Space Azula** \- wth dude??? It's gonna be soooo weird if you just get there with no explanation!!!!  
**Prince Lotor** \- My uncle at least knows I'm transferring and staying there but not why. I would think he'd tell her.  
**Space Azula** \- Still gonna be weird...  
**Prince Lotor** \- Weird is if I text her out of the blue after 20 years of silence.  
**FITE ME IRL** \- SPEAKING OF TEXTING  
**Space Azula** \- Zethrid caps!!!  
**FITE ME IRL** \- OOPS SORRY  
**FITE ME IRL** \- +×=%:;%;  
**FITE ME IRL** \- Speaking of texting!!!! Ever get the number of that one guy whose supposed to show you around???  
**Nya Nya :3** \- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaah 5bucks says they'll hook up by the end of the semester! :33  
**cool as a Kova** \- I raise you 10  
**Space Azula** \- Really Narti??? This is where you decide to join in???  
**cool as a Kova** \- Not everyone is fully conscious at this hour axe  
**Prince Lotor** \- Don't be ridiculous Ezor, and yes.

_Nya Nya :3 has changed Space Azula's nickname to axe_

**axe** \- Have you texted them?  
**Prince Lotor** \- No.  
**Nya Nya :3** \- Do it!!!!!!! And send us screenshots!!!!!!!!! :333333  
**Prince Lotor** \- I guess.  
**Nya Nya :3** \- I ship it :3  
**axe** \- They haven't even spoken yet??? Let alone met??? What context???  
**Nya Nya :3** \- Ship it like fedex! :33

**Lotor to ???**

**Lotor** \- Hello?  
**???** \- New phone who dis?  
**Lotor** \- Do I have the wrong number?  
**???** \- Heck if I know dude, dudette hey I don't judge!  
**Lotor** \- I was given this number by a staff member at Altea High. They said I should contact it. The paper said the contact perferd text.  
**???** \- !!!!!!!!  
**???** \- :0  
**???** \- It uuuuuu!!!!!!!!  
**???** \- *aggressively points*  
**???** \- What's ur name????? I've been calling u Mystery Guy™ all week because the dumb higher up people never gave me ur name!!! Wat baaaad work practices right???? X'D  
**Matt** \- I'm Matt btw!!! :D  
**Lotor** \- That's a lot of texting... I'm Lotor.  
**Matt** \- Cool name brah! :D Does it means anything?  
**Matt** \- Ofc I can google it but ahhhh can't always trust the interwebs!!!  
**Matt** \- Bet it means 'cool new bro' ;)

_Matt has changed Lotor's nickname to cool new bro._

_Matt has changed their nickname to heaven sent._

**cool new bro** \- It doesn't have a meaning as far as I know.  
**heaven sent** \- awwwe lame!!! Not ur fault tho!!! Lemme google it!!!  
**cool new bro** \- Aren't we supposed to be talking about classes?

 **cool new bro** \- Hello?  
**heaven sent** \- HOLY GHGGGDHFDDGJ I'M SORRY DUDE!!!!!!! U KNO HOW I WAS GOOGLE-ING UR NAME WELL I ENDED UP ON TJIS WIKI ARTICLE AND I JUST KEPT READING MORE AND I THOUGHT I RESPONDED TO U I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!  
**heaven sent** \- GDHGFH CAPS  
**heaven sent** \- Don't hate me please!!!!!  
**heaven sent** \- I promise I'm cool and responsible!!!  
**heaven sent** \- :'(  
**heaven sent** \- *this  
**cool new bro** \- No it's fine I thought you were asleep.  
**heaven sent** \- ahhhhhh I still feel rlly bad!!! Hey look what if we meet up someplace??? I know this sweeeeeeet coffee shop!!!  
**heaven sent** \- so when classes start again we'll be cool bros and it won't be akward showing you around!!!  
**heaven sent** \- my treat since I work there ;)  
**cool new bro** \- Sure I guess?  
**heaven sent** \- SWEET! :D Here's the address...

 

_sistas and the mista_

**Prince Lotor to Nya Nya :3, FITE ME IRL, cool as a Kova, and axe**

_Prince Lotor sent a image to sistas and the mista_

**Nya Nya :3** \- SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!

_Nya Nya :3 has changed their nickname to ship it like fedex_

**axe** \- wow... He works fast!  
**cool as a Kova** \- What's it say?  
**ship it like fedex** \- THEY'RE GOING ON A DATE!!!!!!!  
**cool as a Kova** \- you owe me 10 bucks eraser  
**FITE ME IRL** \- SCORE ONE FOR TEAM LOTOR  
**Prince Lotor** \- It's just coffee?  
**axe** \- do you even know how to find this place?  
**Prince Lotor** \- No but he said it's on the campus.  
**ship it like fedex** \- ask allurys!!! :33  
**axe** \- Lotor...  
**Prince Lotor** \- Acxa...  
**ship it like fedex** \- Ezor! :33  
**Prince Lotor** \- Ugh fine, when I get to her place.

 

**Lotor to Allura**

  **Lotor** \- I'm not sure if Coran ever told you but I'm staying at your place for at least the end of this school year. I arrive in a few hours.

Allura woke up like she usually did completely refreshed and ready for a weekend with her weird friends. She glances over at her phone on the night stand to see she already has messages from them. She picks up her phone only to realize...

 

_spes fem_

**Lion Godess to hunkmuffin, pidgey, suffering™, SharpShooter, Sharp Work Samurai ;), the gorgeous man**

_Lion Godess has removed the gorgeous man from spes fem_

**Lion Godess** \- Guys!!! Problem!!!  
**pidgey** \- pffft I'll say  
**Lion Godess** \- What is is my sweet birb child?  
**pidgey** \- matt was up like all night last night using his phone ahhhhh  
**Lion Godess** \- isn't he usually up all night?  
**pidgey** \- yeah but he was being really weird and idk giggly?  
**SharpShooter** \- ya think hes got a gf? :0  
**pidgey** \- nahlol  
**pidgey** \- At one point he was mumbling something about racoons???  
**pidgey** \- but whatever Allura what's your problem???  
**suffering™** \- You okay babe?  
**Lion Godess** \- UGH Yes but hhhhhh  
**SharpShooter** \- What is it boo? ill fite them!  
**Lion Godess** \- Well a few days ago Coran was telling me this thing about my cousin...  
**suffering™** \- The weird one? From your mom's side?  
**Lion Godess** \- Yeah him and I ignored him guess who I got a text from this morning?

_Lion Godess sent a image to spes fem_

**SharpShooter** \- what kind of name is Lotor? Reminds me of lettuce X'D  
**Lion Godess** \- Laaaaaaaance!!!  
**SharpShooter** \- ok so ur weird cuz is movin in with u n u dint kno until a few hrs b4 he gets ther?  
**Lion Godess** \- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**pidgey** \- That was physically painful to read!  
**Sharp Work Samurai ;)** \- Learn to spell Lance!!!  
**SharpShooter** \- wer txtin dnt need 2 spel  
**pidgey** \- ahhhhhh stooooop!!! keeeeeeeith fix your bf!!!  
**Sharp Work Samurai ;)-** I'm breaking up with you if you don't stop that text speak! Or at least tone it down? *punches arm*  
**SharpShooter** \- NOOOOO BAE ILY ILL STOP <33333 *rubs arm*  
**Lion Godess** \- GUYS!!! WEIRD COUSIN!!! ARRIVING ANY MINUTE NOW!!! TO LIVE WITH ME AND CORAN!!!  
**suffering™** \- You need me to go over there?  
**Sharp Work Samurai ;)-** I don't think you ever told us what's so weird about your weird cousin?  
**Lion Godess** \- No babe I'm fine Coran's already suspicious enough considering I kicked him from the chat hhh  
**Lion Godess** \- It's his parents Keith! Ugh no one grows up normal with a witch and dictator!!!  
**SharpShooter** \- r his parents realy that bad?  
**suffering™** \- Keith is a prime example of how parentage doesn't matter!!!  
**SharpShooter** \- #how2makekeefblushbshironsayathing  
**SharpShooter** \- #anything  
**pidgey** \- lance it sounds like you're relinquishing keith to shiro...  
**SharpShooter** \- !!!!!  
**SharpShooter** \- NEVER >:U HES MY BAE!!!  
**suffering™** \- Wait... How do you Keith's blushing?  
**pidgey** \- noooooooooooo  
**SharpShooter** *wonk winks*

_pidgey changed SharpShooter's nickname to *wonk winks*_

**Lion Godess** \- Can we PLEASE stop getting off topic!!!  
**Sharp Work Samurai ;)-**  tbh I think you're overreacting Allura. I mean do you even know anything about him other than he has weird parents?  
**Lion Godess** \- Er well no...  
**Sharp Work Samurai ;)-** I'm just saying maybe you'll find out he's not as weird as his parents?  
**suffering™** \- Yeah Allura give him a chance. There must be a reason why he's staying at your place!  
**Lion Godess** \- I guess... Brb Coran's yelling at me to get out of bed!

 

_spes fem_

**pidgey to *wonk winks*, hunkmuffin, suffering™, Sharp Work Samurai ;), and Lion Godess**

**pidgey** \- anyone get a word from hunk? matt's asking for him?  
***wonk winks*-** hes in that thing ur bros in the schhol finally sent out the info to the transfers! So hes probs teaching his or watevr they do!  
***wonk winks*-** wouldnt it be funny if Alluras cousin was the the transfer student hes showing around?  
**Lion Godess** -... Don't even he'll corrupt the pure!!!  
**pidgey** \- or...  
**Lion Godess** \- KNOCKING!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol bean - what's his name bro?
> 
> tolerable dork – Lotor
> 
> smol bean - GDHGSHHJDFNOWAY!!!!
> 
> tolerable dork - ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol bean/sweet birb- Pidge  
> tolerable dork/heaven sent/shooketh bro- Matt  
> cool new bro- Lotor  
> godess- Allura
> 
> All three parts (separated by *s) are the same scene just different p.o.vs

**smol bean to tolerable dork**

**smol bean** \- yo where'd you go?  
**tolerable dork** \- Store  
**smol bean** \- ya found something we need?  
**tolerable dork** \- Ye milk  
**smol bean** \- we have milk???  
**tolerable dork** \- NEVER HAVE ENOUGH MILK!  
**smol bean** \- are you okay?  
**tolerable dork** \- Yeahhhh  
**smol bean** \- how's the transfer student you're supposed to be babysitting?  
**tolerable dork** \- How do u kno that?!?! :U  
**smol bean** \- lance told us that hunk is doing that today. what's up with yours?  
**tolerable dork** \- They didn't get here until this morning! So we gonna hang tomorrow! Gonna take him to Teleduv!  
**smol bean** \- at your work? laaaaame!  
**tolerable dork** \- Look Pigeon! I was kiiiiiiinda panicking and it was the first place O thought of!  
**tolerable dork** -*I  
**smol bean** \- laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!  
**tolerable dork** \- Ur just jealous I have a hot date!  
**smol bean** \- do you even know what they look like??? what if they're a psycho killer??? what if he's some perv that lures in young naive dorks???  
**tolerable dork** \- Nahhh the dude texts like he's n 80 year old man! X'D  
**smol bean** \- that's not helping your case...  
**smol bean** \- also was that who you were texting last night?  
**tolerable dork** \- Trust me they coo like me!!!! N ye ;)  
**smol bean** \- laaaaaaaaaaaame!  
**tolerable dork** \- Buuuut u do have a point? Would it b weird if I asked him to send a selfie?  
**smol bean** \- ooooor you can just ask him what he looks like  
**tolerable dork** \- oh duuuuuh  
**tolerable dork** – brb  
**smol bean** \- -cough-thenagainhemightlie-cough-

 **tolerable dork** \- Yooooooooooooo!!!!  
**smol bean** \- whaaaaaaaaaat?  
**tolerable dork** \- I asked him for the desc. n like when I read it I was reminded of that cute friend of urs???  
**tolerable dork** \- Allura???  
**tolerable dork** \- Look!!!

_tolerable dork sent smol bean an image_

**smol bean** \- that dooooooes sound kinda like allura??? what's his name???  
**tolerable dork** – hhhhhhhh  
**smol bean** \- lemme guess you don't know his name???  
**tolerable dork** \- Noooooo he ended up sending a selfie after I told him my desc. N I was like uhhh that's a generic white guy lol so I sent him a selfie  
**smol bean** \- ohmygooooooosh matt!!!  
**tolerable dork** \- He's so cute??? Like fhfhffgh slay me Pidge I am slain!!! *falls dramatically*  
**smol bean** \- wait but like does he look like allura?  
**tolerable dork** \- Yeahhh it's soooo weird he's like a manly version of her has long white hair too! But his skin is kinda darker  
**smol bean** \- what's his name bro?  
**tolerable dork** – Lotor  
**smol bean** \- GDHGSHHJDFNOWAY!!!!  
**tolerable dork** \- ???  
**smol bean** \- that's allura's cousin!!!!  
**tolerable dork** \- Whaaaaaaaat??? I mean he did tell me his cousin was going to show him where Teleduv is! :0  
**tolerable dork** \- But I didn't know his cousin is Allura!!! :00  
**smol bean** \- she was kinda freaking out about him this morning! said he's weird  
**tolerable dork** \- Weird? Sure he texts like a grandpa but he's not weird as far as I can tell... :/  
**smol bean** \- idk she didn't really explain it. something about his parents??? -shrug-  
**smol bean** \- i'm assuming since they're hanging she's like trying to get along with him  
**tolerable dork** \- *shrug*

*******************

**heaven sent to cool new bro**

**heaven sent** \- Waaaaaaaait!!! How r u supposed to find Teladuv??? U just moved here duhhhhhh :U  
cool new bro- I'll ask my cousin to show me where it is.  
**heaven sent** \- Sweet u gonna live with them? :0  
**cool new bro** \- Yeas, made arrangements a few days prior.  
**heaven sent** \- My sibling says u might b some psycho killer perv lol X'D  
**cool new bro** \- How do you know I'm not?  
**heaven sent** \- Duuuuuude even when you try to b funny u still type like a grandpa!!!!  
**cool new bro** \- I don't understand.  
**heaven sent** \- U like have perfect punctuation and spelling n stuff chill bro we coo B)

 **cool new bro** \- If you say so.  
**heaven sent** \- Nahhhh we r!!! Really!!!! So uhhhh what do u look like?  
**cool new bro** \- Huh?  
**heaven sent** \- Like when we meet up how do I know which random person is u??? Teladuv gets packed easily!  
**cool new bro** \- I have white hair.  
**heaven sent** \- Really??? :0 Did u dye it??? Kinda wanna dye my hair green for the lolz X'F  
heaven sent -*X'D

 **cool new bro** \- My mother has white hair and I inherited that.  
**heaven sent** \- ohhhh thats coo  
**cool new bro** \- I guess.  
**heaven sent** \- any other notable qualities? ;)  
**cool new bro** \- My skin is pretty dark. People say that's the only way they can tell my cousin and I apart.  
**heaven sent** \- Same dude!!! I'm few years older than my sibling but like everyone thinks we r twins!!!  
**heaven sent** \- Didn't help that they cut their hair which was like the ooooonly think that’s apparently different!!!  
**heaven sent** \- I'm taller???  
**heaven sent** \- *thing

 **cool new bro** \- Are you?  
**heaven sent** \- Am I what?  
**cool new bro** \- Taller. You typed that with question marks.  
**heaven sent** \- lol I aaaaam it's just like me asking the weirdos that don't notice I'm taller that I'm taller!  
**cool new bro** \- Oh.

 **cool new bro** \- What do you look like?  
**heaven sent** \- *other than effortlessly handsome??? ;)  
**cool new bro** -...  
**heaven sent** \- I'm pretty pale brown hair uhhh brown eyes ummmmm  
**heaven sent** \- That sounds reeeaaaally generic  
**cool new bro** \- I'm sure I'll find you.  
**heaven sent** \- Nahhh dude u don't understaaaand!!! I blend in like hay in a hay stack!!!!  
**heaven sent** \- Lemme send u a selfie!

_heaven sent sent an image to cool new bro_

**cool new bro** \- Do I have to send one?  
**heaven sent** \- Nah bro if u don't want to its coo I trust u~  
**cool new bro** \- I guess we have to trust each other if you have most of my classes...

_cool new bro sent and image to heaven sent_

**heaven sent** \- Broooooo you look so cool!!!! :0 I'm shooketh!!!

_heaven sent changed their nickname to shooketh bro_

**cool new bro** \- Pretty sure if you ever saw my cousin you'd think she looks better, everyone does.  
**shooketh bro** \- Ahhhhhhh maaaaaybeeeee but u cute in ur own way~ ;)  
**cool new bro** \- Thanks I guess.

*******************

"Just try to get along with him, like I said he was as old as you when it happened so none of it was his fault," Coran reminded Allura for the ten thousandth time. "Yes I will, now uhh shouldn't you open the door? It's pretty cold outside...," Allura muttered trying to look anywhere but there. "AH YOU'RE RIGHT COMMING LOTOR!!!" Coran shrieks and bolts.

Allura follows slowly wanting to savor her last few minutes of freedom. He's not weird. He's not weird. He's not weird. "And this is Allura! You remember Allura right? Come on princess don't be rude!" Coran chides her gently ushering her cousin in.

Lotor looks exactly like she remembers him but his features are sharper and his shocking white hair is as long as her own. One hand is on the handle to his rolling suitcase the other holding a phone. Amber eyes betray no emotion. "Wow! It's cold! Allura why don't you show Lotor his room while I'll go whip up a nice batch of hot chocolate!" Coran gives her The Look™ and runs off.

"Umm follow me?" Allura mutters weakly. Lotor shrugs and answers a message on his phone. Assuming he's not going to try anything funny she leads him down the hall passed the main room and up the stairs. They pass two doors before they reach their destination.

"This is your room," Allura's voice lowers once again seeing Lotor typing on his phone. "Umm are you texting friends?" Lotor looks up from his phone, blinks once, and then nods. "Okay well uhh this is your room!" Allura enters and makes a sweeping gesture. "Don't have to worry about getting lost finding a bathroom you get a private one!" She giggles weakly at her own joke, Lotor just stands as if unsure what do with himself.

"This is your room?" Allura repeats slower wondering if he wasn't paying attention the first time. "You can do what you normally do in your room back at home?" Lotor rolls his eyes places his suitcase on the bed and slowly unpacks, phone buzzing madly.

"You're pretty popular huh?" Allura asks, Lotor raises an eyebrow and she gestures at his phone. "You're friends miss you?" Lotor shrugs and continues unpacking. Allura tries not to sigh, "Can you at least try to talk to me? I promise I like this even less than you do but at least I'm making an effort!" She didn't mean to raise her voice she didn't even notice she did until she saw Lotor visibly flinch and drop the shoe he was holding.

"Ummm... I'm sorry? I didn't mean to raise my voice...," Allura's face burns as Lotor picks up his shoe and wordlessly continues to unpack. "W-why don't I leave you alone for a bit? Let you unpack and get used to the room uhhh I'll be in the kitchen with Coran," and before she explains where the kitchen is she bolts out of the room and down stairs.

"Oh hey Allura!!! Cocoa’s almost done!!! Where's Lotor???" his voice betrays suspicion. "In his room unpacking. Coran did you ever notice something weird about him?" The older man rolls his eyes, "Allura for the last time just because he's a bit different than you doesn't mean he's weird!" "No not that!!! I mean well I don't know what I mean? I kind of yelled at him and he looked like he just saw a ghost???" Allura muttered suddenly feeling bad for leaving Lotor alone in a strange new place. "Now why would you yell at him in the first place?" Coran asks pouring two steaming mugs of cocoa. "Look I’m trying really, to get to know him but he doesn't talk doesn't respond ugh I got impatient!" Allura groans. Why was Coran talking to as if she was a little girl?

"Look at this through his eyes Allura. How strange must this feel? Living here once again after twenty years? Starting over?" Coran says softly. Allura does not want to. She simply cannot forget what happened then have him move in a pretend it's all fine and dandy. "I understand what you're telling me but that doesn't mean I have to like it...," Allura mutters taking her cocoa and blows on it gently to cool it. "I know just... Lotor!" Coran exclaims suddenly.

Allura glances at her cousin and sees him picking phone up off the floor. Did he drop it when Coran called him? "Sorry Allura didn't bring you here she was excited for cocoa! Come on take a seat there's plenty of room on the island!" Coran pulls up a chair on opposite to Allura, Lotor looks as if he's about to argue then sighs defeated and sits.

"Oh wow you're popular" Coran exclaims using the same phrase Allura did when he noticed his phone vibrating, "Does your girlfriend back at home miss you?" Coran winks handing him his cocoa. Lotor blankly stares at it and mutters "I don't have a girlfriend.

The statement shocks Allura. Of course she didn't expect for Lotor to have the same squeaky voice he had when they were kids, but she honestly thought he couldn't speak at all. "Come on then lad take a sip! I'm sure it's cooled off by now!" Coran reassures Lotor who was still staring at him cup. Feeling a bit brave after her chat with Coran, Allura speaks up "Are you okay?" Coran looks at her with a raised eyebrow, Lotor mutters a weak "yes" and finally drinks.

"Well I'll leave you kids to get better acquainted I'm sure you don't want an old man butting in!" Coran laughs at his joke and makes his way out of the kitchen. Allura silently screams at him to not go but he ignores her pleas. Lotor has gone back to texting so she decides to check her own phone.

Three new messages from Pidge, one from Matt surprisingly, and several from her "spes fem" group chat discussing the importance of waffles. She checks the ones from Pidge first.

**sweet birb to godess**

**sweet birb** \- you will not believe this!!!  
**sweet birb** \- ahhhhhh!!!  
**sweet birb** \- answer asap!!!

The one from Matt is odd.

**Matt to Allura**

**Matt** \- I know this might sound reeeeeeaaaaally weird but where r u right now?

She's about to answer them when she notices Lotor trying to get her attention by quietly clearing his throat several times. "Yes?" Allura asks, Lotor's eyes widen then he coughs. After a few seconds of Allura internally panicking she gets him a glass of water only for him to refuse. "Do you know where the," he pauses to look at his phone "Teleduv is?"

“Teleduv? That’s a coffee place on Altea Uni’s grounds. How do you know about it?” Lotor flips his phone over hiding the conversation he is having. “Friends,” he mutters not looking Allura trying to look anywhere but at Allura. “Umm I guess. We can go now? We live pretty close to campus and I haven’t had anything to eat yet. My group chat is trying to make me starve!” Allura laughs and decides not to expect any reaction from Lotor.

“Coraaaaaaaaan! I’m taking Lotor to Teleduv for breakfast!” Allura yells grabs Lotor’s hand and runs out of the house as fast as she could. “Sorry about that, he’s pretty protective and if we didn’t leave soon he would have come with us and won’t accept no for an answer so if he calls you don’t answer!” Lotor looks at his hand as if he’s never used it and nods, Allura doesn’t question if he heard what she said or not.

At Teleduv the day has warmed up so Allura decides they’ll eat outside, she practically has to force Lotor to order something. “You’re really thin. I mean I know you said you’re a vegetarian but still…,” she trails off uncomfortably when she notices Lotor’s attention is back on his phone. At this point Allura’s patience has been used up. “Look I’m trying to get to know you but you’re not even trying!” Lotor looks up something odd flashes in his eyes, he responds quietly, his voice barely above a whisper “I know you don’t like me. You don’t have to pretend you want to get to know me.”

“Look I’m sorry for being cold but… If we have to live together we are going to talk eventually and…’ Allura sighs “I’m sorry for cutting you off. I was mad and that wasn’t your fault.” Lotor sighs “You had every right to be and I suppose we are going to interact once in a while living together” he smiles weakly which surprises Allura but she vows at that moment to make him smile as many times as she can.

“Umm can you help me with something?” Lotor mutters looking very sheepish. “What is it?” Allura giggles. Lotor can be cute when he wants to be especially when shy. “Can you teach me how to take a selfie?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blubry puncakes- is that y u n Allura stalkin him?
> 
> Froot Godess- No!!!
> 
> doughnut holt- yes
> 
> funk huffin- This can't end good!!!
> 
> corange juice- stalking who???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smol birb/doughnut holt- Pidge  
> godess/Froot Godess/Allura- Allura  
> black coffee™- Shiro  
> wafflez XD- Keith  
> blubry puncakes- Lance  
> funk huffin- Hunk  
> corange juice- Coran  
> Matt/bacon/shooketh bro- Matt  
> cool new bro/Lotor- Lotor  
> 

"Lotor... Where are you going?" Allura asks stretching the last traces of sleep off. Lotor visibly flinches and drops his phone. Allura reaches it first, "You need to take better care of this or else it'll crack." Lotor tentivly takes it back as if he's afraid she’s going to bite him. "T-teleduv..." Lotor stutters hands trembling. "Umm okay? No need to be so worried about it just get back before dark or else Coran will throw a fit" Allura smiles softly trying to reassure her cousin. "You remember where it is right?" Lotor nods slowly. "Call me if you get lost," Allura notices Lotor's phone light up with a new message "or text if you prefer that." She finishes with a wink. Once Lotor carefully closes the door behind him Allura checks her own messages.

**smol birb to godess**

**smol birb** \- alluraaaaaaaaaaa matts being weird again!!!  
**godess** \- How so?  
**smol birb** \- i think he's going to meet up with your cousin!!!

Oh yes. Pidge had mentioned that in the same way Hunk was paired up with an exchange student named Shay, Matt was paired up with Lotor for the same class. Allura didn't ask him about it in case he thought she didn't trust him.

**godess to smol birb**

**godess** \- I mean ugh I don't see why that's a problem?  
**smol birb** \- just yesterday you were complaining to us about how "weird" lotor is?  
**godess** \- Well we had a chat and he's okay. Little shy I suppose but okay! I even taught him how to take a selfie~  
**smol birb** \- who doesn't know how to take a selfie?  
**godess** \- He is relatively new to the smart phone era poor guy I suggested he get a screen protector asap considering how many times he's dropped it in the past two days alone!  
**smol birb** \- huh go figure  
**smol birb** \- we should spy on them  
**smol birb** \- for the lolz  
**godess** \- I don't want Lotor to find out and get mad at me!  
**smol birb** \- we'll hide somewhere he won't see us!!!|  
**godess** \- Hhh  
**smol birb** \- you know you wanna~  
**godess** \- You're going with or without me right?|  
**smol birb** \- ye  
**godess** \- Might as well go with...  
**smol birb** \- wooooop! let's tell the others i'm sure they'd love the gossip!

**the breakfast club™**

**doughnut holt to Froot Godess, black coffee™, wafflez XD, blubry puncakes, funk huffin, and corange juice**

**doughnut holt** \- time to stalk my bro and his date!!  
**Froot Godess** \- Don't call my cousin that!!!  
**black coffee™-** You're gonna what???  
**blubry puncakes** \- thaaaaats sooooo supa dupa weird that they r frens n stuf!!! :000  
**doughnut holt** \- you heard me shirogane!  
**doughnut holt** \- should i add matt to the chat?  
**Froot Godess** \- Noooo he might try and stop us do it later!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- mmmkay!!!  
**funk huffin** \- Guys please don't!!! This student exchange thing is for a grade!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- i doubt my bro cares about grades at this point hehe  
**Froot Godess** \- Ahhhh noooo don't even think about it!!!  
**funk huffin** \- He SHOULD because he's an honours student!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- that's™ his™ problem™ lol™  
**doughnut holt** \- allura you're only going to suffer worse if you deny it!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- he's™ a™ flipping™ nerd™  
**wafflez XD** \- you™ are™ too™  
**doughnut holt** \- shut™ the™ f***™ up™ kogay™  
**black coffee™-** Pidge!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- sorry™ spes™ padre™  
**Froot Godess** \- ahhhhhhhhhhh™  
**blubry puncakes** \- deny wut???????? :0000 (idk how 2 do tha tm)  
**doughnut holt** \- you know how hunk is denying that he and shay are going to get married and have a million kids?  
**blubry puncakes** \- ye  
**funk huffin** \- We are not!!! We are just friends!!!  
**blubry puncakes** \- just frens NOW buddy!!!  
**blubry puncakes** \- who givz ther just frend a nice roc they found???  
**funk huffin** \- Shay likes rocks!!!  
**blubry puncakes** \- how do u kno that if thiz iz 4 a grade??????????  
**doughnut holt** \- that™  
**blubry puncakes** \- ur bro and Allura's cousin?!?! :00000 naaaaaaah  
**blubry puncakes** \- wuts his name again?  
**doughnut holt** \- matt  
**blubry puncakes** \- ASDFGHJKL  
**doughnut holt** \- lol lotor  
**blubry puncakes** \- is that y u n Allura stalkin him?  
**Froot Godess** \- No!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- yes  
**funk huffin** \- This can't end good!!!  
**corange juice** \- stalking who???  
**Froot Godess** \- oh fiddle sticks!!!

**Froot Godess has removed corange juice from the breakfast club™**

**blubry puncakes** \- LOLOLOLOLOLOL  
**Froot Godess** \- I'll deal with him later!!!  
**funk huffin** \- awwwe I really liked seeing his nickname!!!  
**wafflez XD** \- What a quality™ pun™  
**blubry puncakes** \- yee(tm)  
**doughnut holt** \- we found a nice bush to hide in lol  
**Froot Godess** \- Pigeon!!!!  
**blubry puncakes** \- ohmygosh u guys r actaly doin this!!!  
**black coffee™** \- Should I be worried?  
**Froot Godess** \- Nooo babe!!! Everything is fine!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- hehe matt looks hella nervous  
**doughnut holt** \- come on bro i believe in you!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- OHMYGOSH  
**blubry puncakes** \- waaaat???  
**black coffee™-** You guys okay?  
**doughnut holt** \- LOTORLOOKSEXACTLYLIKEALLURA???  
**Froot Godess** \- pfffft  
**doughnut holt** \- HEDOES???  
**doughnut holt** \- NOWONDERMATTLIKESHIM????  
**doughnut holt** \- LIKEGOSHHELOOKSSOSMOLMUSTPROTEC  
**wafflez XD** \- smol?  
**Froot Godess** \- Well he should stop because I don't even know if Lotor is into guys!  
**doughnut holt** \- like in a this boy has been protected from all the evils of the world and must be continued to be protected kogay  
**wafflez XD** \- Got it!  
**doughnut holt** \- he is allura stop denying it  
**blubry puncakes** \- :0???  
**Froot Godess** \- How do you my birb???  
**doughnut holt** \- allura... just look at these dorks...  
**doughnut holt** \- I really hate to admit it but they're like the galaxy's cutest couple ahhh...  
**blubry puncakes** \- I kinda wana go c them 2!  
**blubry pancakes** \- also ur a lier birb  
**blubry puncakes** \- klance is obvs the cutest  
**wafflez XD** \- ^^^  
**doughnut holt** \- welp at least that's one thing you two agree on...  
**doughnut holt** \- im going to enjoy this!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- sure matty will be annoying but all i gotta do is bring up you know who and i got him in the palm of my hand!  
**wafflez XD** \- Voldemort?  
**blubry puncakes** \- *le gasp!!!!!!*  
**doughnut holt** \- honestly kogay if you don't stfu i'll...  
**wafflez XD** \- Fite me pigeon!!!!!  
**black coffee™-** Keith...  
**wafflez XD** \- :(  
**blubry puncakes** \- *huggles bae*  
**wafflez XD** \- At least someone loves me!!! *glares at shiro*  
**funk huffin** \- ily2 Keith  
**wafflez XD** \- :')  
**blubry puncakes** \- no fAIR HUNKS GOT SHAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! :'U  
**wafflez XD** \- Hunk can have every one!  
**black coffee™-** Hunk cured my soul  
**wafflez XD** \- *still glareing at shiro*  
**doughnut holt** \- my bro is such a dork ahhhhhhhh  
**doughnut holt** \- he's doing The Thing™ where he thinks he still has glasses and he keeps trying to adjust said glasses lol  
**funk huffin** \- Mood tbh  
**wafflez XD** \- ^^^  
**doughnut holt** \- alluras like having a heart attack!!! shiroooooooo what should i do???  
**black coffee™-** Babe it can't be that bad???  
**Froot Godess** \- It's not???  
**Froot Godess** \- Like this is the most I've see Lotor talk???  
**Froot Godess** \- He's actually responding to whatever Matt's telling him???  
**Froot Godess** \- Like to all of it???  
**Froot Godess** \- I'm lowkey really jealous of your brother right now pigeon???  
**Froot Godess** \- How???  
**doughnut holt** \- ask him yourself

**doughnut holt added Matt to the breakfast club™**

**Froot Godess** \- Birb!!!!!!! Why???????  
**doughnut holt** \- we're screwed matts looking around suspiciously  
**blubry puncakes** \- run!!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- nooooo i don't want to!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- besides my bro can't handle The Pigeon™!!!!  
**doughnut holt** \- he is a scrawy™ nerd™  
**wafflez XD** \- you™ too™

**Matt has changed his nickname to bacon**

**black coffee™-** Hi Matt! :)  
**bacon** \- yooooo dudes idky Pigeon added me but I'll join in later kinda busy right now!!! X'3  
**doughnut holt** \- hehe doing what?  
**bacon** \- Pigeon u better hide when I get home because I know ur here~ ^-^  
**bacon** \- u guys r pretty loud XD  
**bacon** \- soooooo brb!  
**Froot Godes** \- I’M SOOOOOOORRY PLEASE DON’T TELL LOTOR!!!  
**bacon** \- uhhh too late ^^;  
**black coffee™-** Bye Matt! :)  
**blubry puncakes** \- thos sentens r alot mor intimidatin with the emojis hhh  
**doughnut holt** \- shirooooo can we hide with you???  
**black coffee™-** I know I'll just end up agreeing in the end so yeah  
**wafflez XD** \- You wimp!  
**black coffee™-** I can't ignore The Birb and My Spes Kween!  
**black coffee™-** Also I can't take you seriously with that chat name!  
**wafflez XD** \- neither can I X'D  
**Froot Godess** \- Babe!!!! Have I ever told you how much I love you???  
**black coffee™-** Mmmh can't remember  
**Froot Godess** \- I love you sosososososososo muuuuuuuch!!!!! <333333  
**doughnut holt** \- ugh nevermind i accept my fate matty  
**funk huffin** \- Lance you're a liar! Shallura is the cutest!  
**blubry puncakes** \- we cnt compete wit mom n dad!  
**wafflez XD** \- *glares*

Matt glances his phone then at the street again.

 **cool new bro** \- I'll be there in a few minutes.

Who knew a simple text like that was enough to set him off the edge? All he was going to do is chat with his really cute new friend, nothing else. Pidge and Allura had no reason to be here because all he and Lotor are going to do is chat! Why was he so nervous though?

cool new bro to shooketh bro

 **cool new bro** \- I'm here.

Matt spots Lotor before he sees the text. If Allura is the designated goddess then Lotor is a saint. He isn’t handsome in Allura’s sense of beauty but not plain either, soft and gorgeous. Matt is almost tempted to shout at him like he did with Allura when he first met her but something about Lotor’s stance stops him. Lotor, he’s scrunched up looking down, he looks as if he’s trying to make himself as small as possible, trying to disappear, so he texts him instead.

**shooketh bro to cool new bro**

**shooketh bro** \- I’m the weirdo waving X’D  
**cool new bro** \- I thought so.

Lotor looks up and slowly makes his way to Matt’s table and sits in front of him. "Hiya," Matt smiles widely. It’s so weird to hold himself and not immediately exclaim how gorgeous Lotor is. "Umm hi," Lotor mutters eyes unfocused. "Are you okay? No need to be so nervous I don’t bite!" Matt ends with a wink trying for a sense of humor to lighten the mood. "I’m fine I’m just not used to this," Lotor waves his hand at the proverbial this "Hanging out with a stranger." Matt frowns, "Stranger?! We are best bros remember!" Lotor’s eyes widen, "I-I mean. I’m sor-" "Duuuude I’m joking but not seriously you can relax around me like I said I’m not gonna bite you," Matt smiles and Lotor relaxes even if just a little bit it’s an improvement.

"Soooo according this," Matt pulls up the info the school sent to him about Lotor "our schedules we have every class together except the first, what a shame I’ll miss you," Matt laughs as Lotor’s eyes widen away this time not in a scared manner. "Am I making you feel weird?" Matt tilts his head like a curious puppy "Because I can stop!!! Be a totally normal not awesome guy!" Lotor shook his head "No I'm fine please go on."

They talked for a few minutes after that, it was mostly Matt and he was fine with that since he could tell Lotor wasn't used to being on the spot. Some movement behind his new friend caught his attention. "Oh my gosh pidgeon is going to get it!" Matt scowled and started furiously typing on his phone. Lotor startled by the teens sudden change in attitude violently flinched. "Oh I'm sorry I just saw my sibling snooping!" Matt tried to laugh at the end but it sounded strained. Lotor turned around and thought he saw a flash of white behind a tree at the same moment he got a text.

**Allura to Lotor**

**Allura** \- I'M SO SORRY WE'RE LEAVING GHJHGFGHGFG

Lotor glanced back to where he saw the white and saw his cousin and what looked like a smaller version of Matt following an annoyed dark haired man. Allura looked like she wanted the Earth to swallow her whole but the small Matt (who Lotor assumed is Matt's sibling) was smiling triumphently. "Hey look I'm sorry I have to end this early but I have to go kill my sibling now! We can reschedual another day oka?" Matt honestly looked regrettful but Lotor wasn't going to hold it against him, "Don't worry I'm probably going to kill my cousin when I get home." "Your cousin is Allura isn't she?" Lotor nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure it was Pidge's idea to stalk us so don't be too hard on her... Hey you wanna see if we can catch up to Shiro and them?" "I think I'll just stay here for a bit longer, I want to finish my tea" a poor excuse but Matt took it without question.

"Okay then, see you later buddy!" Matt patted Lotor's shoulder then ran off to catch up with his sibling, Allura, and the man he called Shiro. Honestly the tea was already cold and barely any was left Lotor just wanted a few seconds to take care of something.

**Lotor to ???**

**Lotor** \- Stop calling me. This is the only time I will dignify you with an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to season five this will drop down from a Collage AU to a High School AU because that will make more sense later~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mice Godess: Don't make me go up there and get you!
> 
> Mice Godess: You may be so freaking tol!
> 
> Mice Godess: But you're also a stick!
> 
> Mice Godess: Pretty sure I could pick you up and throw you downstairs!
> 
> sleepyhead: You wouldn't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dad- Texas Kogane  
> Keith/K/r<3d- Keith  
> A/axe- Acxa  
> blu<3- Lance  
> Allura/Mice Godess- Allura  
> Lotor/Sleepy Head/Prince Lotor/cool new bro/Emperor Liam- Lotor  
> red rover- Ezor  
> FITE ME IRL- Zethrid  
> Reptile Wife- Narti  
> shooketh bro/Mattpat- Matt
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter begins a trope of the characters actually watching VLD (they're on season 4 and ignore the actual dates of when seasons dropped ghfgfg). The names in the show are different.

**??? to ???  
**   
**???:** Answer me please!!!  
**???:** I need to know you're okay!!!  
**???:** I beg you!!!  
**???:** I'll do anything to get a response!!!  
**???:** Just one sign!!!  
  
***??? calls ???***  
  
**??? has 5 missed calls from ???**  
  
**???:** Please be okay...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Dad to Keith**  
  
**Dad:** Insomnia. Local. Care  
**Dad:** Interwoven. Laurel Christmas  
**Dad:** Is.  
**Dad:** Lance.  
**Dad:** Comming.  
  
Keith rolls his eyes and calls his father "You know dad you could always turn off the autocorrect?" The older man on the other side chuckles "Even with it off my fingers are too big for texting! Anyways you haven't answered." "No dad. I'm going to Lance's place, remember? We can't keep stealing him from his family!" "Oh yeahhhhh wait hold up your mother is threatening me if I don't let her talk to you." Keith hears some shuffling as the phone is passed. "Keith!!! You two better not try anything without me to keep an eye on you!"  
  
Keith is glad his mother can't see his bright red face, "No mom there are about a billion living people at Lance's place we wouldn't get a privet moment even if we tried!" Keith's mother sighs "Okay sweetie. Just stay safe and... and when you get the chance could you check up on Axca?" "Mom, she's not a little girl you know? I'm sure she's fine but I'll text her anyways," Keith mutters it is always up to him to check on his sister. Krolia is too busy with her odd jobs and their dad barely knows how to use a smart phone. "Thank you baby! Be safe and say hi to Linda for us please?" "Yeah of course mom, see you!"  
  
**K to A**  
  
**K:** You still alive?  
**A:** What kinda question is that?  
**K:** Rude but thanks for answering I guess  
**A:** Uuuuggghhhh soooooorry!!!!  
**A:** Just feeling kinda on edge lately!!!  
**K:** Why?  
**A:** You know my squad?  
**K:** Not really but go on.  
**A:** Welp we're missing a member and their mom keeps asking us if we know where they are!  
**K:** Oh that sucks did they run away?  
**A:** They had a good reason but I know they're okay since they still text in our group chat.  
**K:** That's what counts right? At least you know they're fine?  
**A:** I can't help but to worry!  
**A:** But enough about that!  
**A:** You and Lance break up yet?  
**K:** Thanks for the confidence in my relationship...  
**A:** Not my fault you guys are like 0% compatible!  
**K:** Again thanks...  
**A:** I'm soooooorry I guess I always thought you would end up with Shiro!  
**A:** You've known eachother since forever!  
**A:** First time you met Lance you guys almost fought because he and I quote looked at you funny  
**A:** Forgive me for thinking you guys wouldn't last that long...  
**K:** Nahh you're right. I sometimes don't get us either but no we still haven't broken up.  
**A:** Good! Because if you did I'd kill him for hurting my bro!!!  
**K:** Wow you're such a great sister! What would I do without you? :')  
**A:**!!!  
**A:** I dyed my hair blue  
**K:** Are you serious?  
**A:** Yeahhh but it's dark so you can't really tell it's a different color!  
**A:** Wanna see?  
**K:** Sure  
  
_A sent K an image_

  
**K:** Oh look the squad!  
**A:** I was too lazy to take a picture ha!  
**K:** Hey I gotta go trains here and it always kills my signal!  
**A:** Ok brah  
**A:** And don't worry I'll tell mom I'm fine  
**A:** It's why you texted me in the first place~  
  
**r <3d to blu<3**  
  
**r <3d: **I'm almost there!  
**blu <3: **Yaaaaaaay!!!!! <333 **  
**blu <3: How long??????????  
**r <3d: **Driveway~  
**blu <3: **AHHHDHDHFRSFGJ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Allura to Lotor**  
  
**Allura:** waKE UP N E R D ! ! !  
**Allura:** You've been alseep foreverrrrrr!!!  
**Allura:** Also!  
  
_Allura changed her nickname to Mice Godess_  
  
_Mice Godess changed Lotor's name to sleepyhead_  
  
**sleepyhead:** You spelled 'goddess' wrong.  
**sleepyhead:** Also why are you texting me instead of comming up here yourself?  
**Mice Godess:** I knoooooow that!!! It's an inside joke!  
**Mice Godess:** Come down stairs and socialise with your fam like normal person yourself!!!  
**sleepyhead:** No, too tired!  
**Mice Godess:** Don't make me go up there and get you!  
**Mice Godess:** You may be so freaking tol!  
**Mice Godess:** But you're also a stick!  
**Mice Godess:** Pretty sure I could pick you up and throw you downstairs!  
**sleepyhead:** You wouldn't...  
**Mice Godess: :)**  
**sleepyhead:** Fine... Here I go!  
**Mice Godess:**  
  
Allura does a little hop of victory and looks through the kitchen for any sort of snack. Shuffling through cabinets she almost didn't hear the house phone ring. "Hello?" she answered the unknown number. "Allurafffgggfgggggggg is that you?" the voice on the other end sounds frantic behind the loud noise in the background. "That depends. Who is this?" "It's hffffggffffff have you seeffffgggghghghgh he went fffgggggggssinggghgdffg..........." "Hello? Hellooooo?" Allura shrugs and hangs up the phone.  
  
At that time Coran rushes into the kitchen with a large bright yellow cat in his arms. "Allura who was that? I would have gotten it myself you know but I needed to find Bi Boh Bi for his bath!" the cat squirms in the mans grasp but can't get free. "I'm not really sure there was a weird noise on their end? I think it was a woman and she knew my name!"  
  
"Hmm how odd... Oh look at this the sleeping prince has finally awoken!" Lotor shuffles into the kitchen looking dead on his feet. Bi Boh Bi hisses at him having been the first time they met, Lotor's eyes widen and he takes several steps back.  
  
"No need to be frightened my boy! Bi Boh Bi is really nice once he gets used to you!" Coran gives his widest smile scratching the cat's ears. Allura with a bit more tact than her uncle fans Bi Boh Bi "Whew! You really stink sweetness!" "Oh yes of course! You can play with Lotor later buddy!" Coran winks at the cousins and rushes off to give the cat his bath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Allura walks over to Lotor and gently massages his shoulder. Her cousin nods slowly as if breaking out of a trance. "Bi Bo Bi is a sweetheart honestly but if you don't like him I'll have Coran keep him in his room" Allura mutters softly and Lotor visibly relaxes. "Do you like mice?" she quickly changes the subject "I haven't shown you my babies!"  
  
"You have mice and a cat?" Allura giggles at his soft curious expression "Oh it's fine Bi Bo Bi's grew up with them so he doesn't hurt mice!" Lotor shrugs then gestures her to lead the way to the mice.  
  
"Back upstairs we go! I hope you don't think it's weird once you see my room ahhh I mean I love my babies they deserve only the best and I wanted them to have as much freedom as I could give them I guess what I have done could make me out to be the crazy mouse lady I mean at least according to Lance but yeah I really am and honestly take that as a compliment!" Allura rambles all the way to the door to her room. Her words didn't prepare Lotor to the many colorful tubes covering a good portion of her walls and a bit of her cealing. "Hello my loves! Come and meet Lotor" Allura sings. Honestly Lotor expected more than four mice to scamper to the nearest cage but he doesn't say anything.  
  
"These are Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule. Want to hold one? Platt is the calmest buddy" Allura smiles softly and lets the chubby yellow mouse climb her arm. "No thank you," Lotor mutters and at that moment his phone rings. Allura instantly recognizes the ring tone "Voltron? Your ringtone is the Voltron theme???"  
  
Lotor ignores her and answeres his phone without a word, Allura swears she can almost here the same noise on the other side when she answered the house phone. Lotor hangs up a few seconds later "It was one of those scammers." Allura nods slowly and lets Platt crawl back into the cage. "YOU WATCH VOLTRON?" she shrieks once the mice scatter to different colored tubes.  
  
Lotor flinches and nods. "I'm sorry but ahhhhh Voltron!!! Don't tell Klance this but I ship Lialise like soooooooo much! I know I was a bit of a jerk to Liam before but ahhhh you cannot deny their chemistry this season!" Lotor blinks trying process what his cousin just said, "Klance? Lialise?"  
  
Allura giggles, "Klance are some friends, Lialise is the precious perfect pairing of Analise and Liam!" "Wait... You don't actually think Liam likes Analise right? You know he's just trying to get close to her so he can steal her new powers easily?" Allura smiles a little too sweetly "Oh dear cousin we have a lot to discuss!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_sistas and the mista_  
  
**Prince Lotor to axe, FITE ME IRL, reptile wife, and red rover**  
  
**Prince Lotor:** Did one of you tell her where I am?  
**axe:** No! Of course not!  
**red rover:** We would never Lo!!!  
**FITE ME IRL:** THERE'S A BETTER WAY TO SOLVE THIS!  
**reptile wife:** It better not involve you getting put into jail for violence z  
**FITE ME IRL:** UHHH NEVERMIND  
**Prince Lotor:** She keeps calling me. I've had to leave my phone in my room just to pretend I'm not around. Once I had to answer while Allura was around!  
red rover: ohhhh nooo don't tell me you've been avoiding ur bf because of her!!!!!! :'0  
**Prince Lotor:** bf?  
**axe:** She means Matt you precious dense dork!  
**Prince Lotor:** He's not my "bf" and no I have not.  
**red rover:** sooo uuuh how's it goin with him?  
**Prince Lotor:** Okay.  
**red rover:** laaaaaaame giv som deets!!!!!!! Howd ur date go????  
**Prince Lotor:** Shouldn't we focus on the problem at hand?  
**reptile wife:** Why don't you get a new phone  
**Prince Lotor:** Not while this one still works.  
**FITE ME IRL:** BREAK IT!  
**axe:** Or you could you know... Tell Allura and Coran? I'm sure they would help you from what you've been telling us about them!  
**red rover:** yeeeeeaaaah arnt they like supa dupa rich??? They could probably change your identity!!!  
**Prince Lotor:** Absolutely not, I already feel like Coran suspects something since he's been acting overly caring. I don't need him or Allura to get more involved in this than they already are.  
**reptile wife:** What about Matt  
**Prince Lotor:** What about him?  
**reptile wife:** He has no connection maybe he can help  
**red rover:** ohhhh yaaaas didn't u say he said he was like really good with comps he can like hack ur phone to like ignore her calls or something!  
**Prince Lotor:** No. I'm not involving anyone else in this. You guys will just have tell her something to get her off my tail.  
**red rover:** like wat?  
**Prince Lotor:** I don't know, tell her my phone broke and I got a new one with a new number.  
**axe:** I mean I guess that could work...  
**reptile wife:** Until she figures out another way to get to you  
**Prince Lotor** : A temporary fix is all I need.  
  
**shooketh bro to cool new bro**  
__  
shooketh bro changed their nickname to mattpat  
  
**cool new bro:** Mattpat?  
**mattpat:** You know! It's just a theory A GAME THEORY!  
**cool new bro:** No. Anyways I need you to help me with something.  
**Mattpat:** Anything buddy!  
**cool new bro:** Allura found out I watch Voltron and she's telling me things I don't understand.  
**Mattpat:** U WATCH VOLTRON??????  
**cool new bro:** Yes.  
**Mattpat:** WHOSE UR FAV CHARACTER???? MINES MARK CAUSE U KNO WE BOTH SUPA SEXY ;D  
**cool new bro:** Liam.  
  
_Mattpat changed cool new bro's nickname to Emperor Liam_  
  
**Emperor Liam:** Why not?  
**Mattpat:** Hehe  
**Emperor Liam:** Anyways think you can answer some questions for me?  
**Mattpat:** Ask away!!!  
**Emperor Liam:** What is a "ship"? I thought Allura meant the castle ship or a Sincline ship but I don't think she would be that excited about those.  
**Mattpat:** LOL A ship is a pairing!  
**Emperor Liam:** Pairing? That doesn't explain what "Lialise" is...  
**Mattpat:** Lialise is the ship name of Liam and Analise. If Allura says she ships Lialise it means she think they would make a good couple!  
**Emperor Liam:** Oh.  
**Emperor Liam:** Is she insane?  
**Mattpat:** Who? :0  
**Emperor Liam:** Allura.  
**Mattpat:** Uhhh no y?  
**Emperor Liam:** Does she really think Liam has no other agengda? Does she really think he's not going to use Analise in any way whatsoever? I mean who in their right mind would think Liam and Analise would make a good couple?  
**Mattpat:** Wow  
**Mattpat:** And a lot of people  
**Mattpat:** I mean they did hav som pretty cute scenes together  
**Emperor Liam:** Oh yeah sure next time I'm interested in someone I'll remind them constantly about their dead father and the fact I'm only interested in them because of where they come from.  
**Mattpat:** YIKES™  
**Mattpat:** yeah umm bro u need 2 chill lol  
**Mattpat:** People will c this conversation and k i l l u  
**Emperor Liam:** Who will see it?  
**Mattpat:** *looks into the camera like the office*  
**Mattpat:** u know 4 someone who didn't know what shipping is u have a lot of feelings about this~  
**Emperor Liam:** Liam is a complex powerful character I will not tolerate anyone reducing him to a love sick puppy. I don't know what annoys me more, people who hate him for no reason or people who like him because he was nice to Analise for a few minutes.  
**Mattpat:** What is currently restraining u frm strangling Allura now?  
**Emperor Liam:** This conversation.  
**Mattpat:** You my friend are hilarious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet yall thought I forgot about this fgfgfhghfh Well I didn't >:D This chapter started pretty cool then it spiraled away from me lol That's what I get for taking two seasons to update ahhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <333
> 
> Yell with me about Mattor on tumblr- blueberrysenpaii


End file.
